The Line
by LondonGirl101
Summary: Five times Castle and Beckett could kiss. Alternative fourth season.


**The Line**

_Summery: Five times Castle and Beckett could kiss. Alternative fourth season._

* * *

><p><em>One.<em>

Beckett rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, grumbling slightly. She still didn't know why she had agreed to come to Castle's Christmas party. She had work to do, and here right now, she was standing in the middle of Castle's living room, alone, thinking of ways she could excuse herself and go down to the precinct. At least it was actually quiet there.

"Care to dance?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned around, and found Castle staring at her, eyebrow raised.

She forced a smile. "No, thank you, I'll skip that offer."

Castle frowned. "Aw, come on. I'm a great dancer."

"There isn't even a dance floor."

"But there's music."

Beckett raised her eyebrow. "Cliché much, Castle?"

He shrugged. "It was worth a try. You look lonely."

Beckett nodded. "Just thinking. I'm not really in a party mood today."

"Rather go catch a killer?" Castle asked. "Because if so, I'm willing to go with you."

Beckett smiled. "You'd leave your own party that you've been talking about for weeks now, just so you could go solve a case with me?"

"Well, it wouldn't be very fun without you here." Castle answered. "So, yes. I'd be willing."

Beckett leaned in closer to him. "What if I told you that I'd rather stay here with you than go solve a case."

Castle's eyes widened. "Really?" He said hopefully.

"_No_." Beckett said backing away. "I can't believe I pulled that off again. I have to go do paperwork, Castle."

She pushed past him, and walked over to the door. Castle quickly followed her, catching her arm in the process.

"Beckett–"

Beckett turned around. "I have work to do, Castle. I'm sorry I have to go. I really am."

"But, it's a holiday." Castle wined. "Who works on a holiday?"

"Lots of people, Castle. Unlike you, I have to work for a living." Beckett answered. She tried to make him let go of her arm, put he kept a tight grip on her.

"I do work for a living."

"Real work, Castle."

"But, on Christmas?"

Beckett rolled her eyes automatically. "Christmas is the busiest day of the year. Shoplifting, theft. You name it. Every precinct has their hands full right now." Beckett looked down at her arm which Castle was still gripping. "Now, if you would please let me go before I break your hand, I'll be on my way."

Castle quickly let go, but before she could reach the door, Martha came up to them, and laughed. "Well, well, well." She said merrily. "Look who's under the mistletoe!"

Both Castle and Beckett looked up to find that they were indeed underneath of a bush of mistletoe. Beckett's eyes widened and she looked back at Martha.

"Martha, I don't think–"

"Nonsense! Richard has wanted to kiss you since the day you two first met."

Castle's eyes widened. "Mother–"

"Go on!" Martha said. "Kiss each other like you mean it."

Castle glanced in Beckett's direction, and he saw that her cheeks were red. Without thinking about it much, he pulled her towards him, his hand grabbing the back of her neck, and pressed his lips onto hers. He felt her stiffen slightly from shock, but then her hands came up in his hair, and she kissed him back. When they finally pulled back, it was awhile before they both remembered that they had an audience.

Martha laughed. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Behind Martha, Beckett could make out Ryan and Esposito both reluctantly handing Lanie wads of cash. Apparently Castle saw too, because she felt him laugh beside her. Leaning in again, he whispered in her ear.

"Still thinking about paperwork, Kate?"

"Yes."

But, she was lying.

_Two. _

"Castle, move your head, I cant see anything." Beckett complained.

He did, and Beckett kept a steady gaze on the man a few feet in front of them. They were currently at a hotel, undercover, spying on a suspect they thought could be their killer. Beckett narrowed her eyes as a young woman came up to him. He greeted her, and they began to talk quietly.

Beckett nudged Castle in the shoulder. "Do you know who that is?"

Castle looked over his shoulder at the girl, and shook his head. "Nope. Never seen her before."

Beckett quickly grabbed her phone out of her pants pocket, and took a few pictures of the girl. She strained her ears to hear what they were saying, but it was hopeless.

"Can you hear what they're saying, Castle?" She asked.

"All I can hear is the sound of your breathing." He answered.

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously."

"I am serious. It's very soothing."

She looked into his eyes for a moment, his sparkling, and fought the urge to kiss him. Here she was, backed up against the wall with him practically on top of her, and not _once_ yet had he said anything remotely sexual about their current position. It was starting to worry her.

"Castle, are you okay?"

He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Beckett shrugged slightly. "I don't know. It's just... you haven't exactly been talking a lot today. Trust me. It's been creeping me out all day."

"Sorry...?" He said uncertainly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Beckett saw their suspect look in their direction, and she quickly looked away. He whispered something to the girl, and then got up, headed toward where Castle and Beckett where standing.

"Shoot." Beckett said. She cursed lightly under her breath, and Castle started to turn his head.

"What is it?"

"No!" Beckett said. She quickly grabbed the back of his head, and did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him.

Castle stood there, motionless, before he finally seemed to regain his senses. He kissed her back, his arms around her waist, one hand playing with the ends of her hair. He didn't know what had just happened behind them, but for now, he didn't care. The only thing that corresponded through his brain was that Kate Beckett had just kissed him. And he had no trouble returning the favor. She wrapped her arms around his neck tighter, and he pulled her flush against him, getting a moan to escape the back of her throat. His breath was warm in her mouth, and she melted into the feeling of him.

When he and Beckett finally released one another, air becoming necessary, both their suspect and the girl were gone.

Beckett looked at Castle who was smiling while still trying to catch his breath.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me if I kept my mouth shut."

That was the Castle she knew.

_Three._

Captain Gates opened up the door to her office, and stuck her head out. "Beckett, can I see you for a minute?"

Beckett lifted her head, and set her pen down. "Yes, ma'am." She answered. She quickly got up and went into her new Captains' office. Beckett still hated going into there. Even though all traces of Captain Montgomery were erased, she could still sense him.

Captain Gates sat down behind her desk, and Beckett stood there, waiting for her to start. Gates was alright, but she was very strict. And Beckett was almost positive that she would actually like her. She really would, but there was one problem. Gates didn't like Castle. As in, she hated him. Although she hadn't said anything directly, she knew. Gates was a woman who was all work, no play. She tried not to make any direct contact with Castle, spoke to him only when she had to, and glared at him when he spoke to her, or said something that helped with the case. So really, Beckett officially hated her the first time she introduced her to Castle.

"First," Gates said. "Good work on your case. That was... excellent work."

Beckett smiled. "Thank you."

"Second, I wanted to talk to you about Castle."

Beckett swallowed, her jaw clenching, knowing this wasn't going to be good. "What about him?" She asked stiffly.

Gates looked down at some of the papers in front of her on the desk. "On previous cases, I noticed that you didn't want to have him shadowing you. Is that correct?"

Even though Beckett wanted to lie and say no, she didn't . "Yes."

"Your previous Captain had him stay. I'm willing to let him go." Gates said.

Beckett's mouth opened slightly, and she felt anger bubble up inside of her. "What are you saying?"

Gates stared at her, non blinking. "I'm saying that I hate him as much as you seem to, and want him gone."

"What?"

"I think I made myself clear, detective."

Beckett laughed humorlessly. "No, you didn't. _Castle's my partner_. Why the hell would I want him gone?"

"He's a distraction to your work, he doesn't help with the cases, and he isn't needed here. Not by my book."

"Did you not just here what I just said?" Beckett said exasperated. "He's my partner!"

"That doesn't mean I can't get rid of him." Gates said.

"No! He's not a distraction to my work, he sure as hell helps more with the cases than you do, and he _is _needed here! We're together, _always_. If you make him leave, I'm gone too." Beckett said, trying to keep her voice steady. Everything she had said was true. Without Castle, she might as well not be here at all. Not anymore at least.

Gates stared at her, the silence growing thick in the air. Finally, she stood up. "Fine." She said stiffly. "He stays. You can go now."

Castle stood outside of the door, his mouth hanging open at the words he had just heard from Beckett. But, he quickly walked away when he heard Beckett's retreating footsteps from inside of the room. He quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket, and leaned against the wall pretending to be reading a text.

"Castle..."

He looked up to see Beckett walking towards him. He put his phone away, and met her halfway. "Hey, I was just looking for you."

"Yeah, it looked like it." Beckett said.

Castle was silent for a moment. "Everything alright?" He asked gently.

She looked deeply into his blue eyes, and on impulse, leaned forward and kissed his cheek. When she leaned back, Castle stood there shell-shocked.

"Everything's fine." She answered.

Castle smiled. "Remy's?" He asked.

Beckett grinned back. "Of course."

They walked over to the elevator, and while they waited for the doors to open, Beckett looked over at Castle. "You're not going to leave, are you?"

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "We're together. Always."

_Four._

Castle opened the door, and Beckett stood there. Her eyes were swollen and red, her bottom lip quivered the tiniest bit. She looked like hell. He thought about it, and then realized he probably did too.

"Kate–" Castle started, but that was as far as he got.

She came full impact at him, her body slamming into his. Castle's arms came around Beckett automatically, his eyes wide with surprise as she sobbed onto his chest. He had never seen her like this.

"Kate..." He said again. He rubbed circles on her back, and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Shh... Kate, shh... I got you, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, I'm alright. Shh... I got you. I'm alright."

Slowly, her sobs quieted down, turning into sniffles. Shutting the door behind her, and quietly lead her over to the couch, and sat down with her, his arms still around her body. She sat practically on top of him, but they both didn't care. Her hands clutched onto his shirt, her face buried in his chest.

After a minute of rubbing her back some more, and a kiss on top of her head, she finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Castle shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

She looks up at him, and silent tears run down her face. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm right here," He mumbles softly, rubbing away the tears on her face with the pad of his thumb. "I'm safe."

Their faces are so close together, her nose is touching his own. She nods slowly at his words, and says her own.

"Stay with me."

"Always." He whispers back.

And then she is kissing him. He wastes no time kissing her back. He pulls her closer to him, his hands coming to her hips, helping her rearrange herself so that she is straddling him, rather than sitting on his hips. Her hands come in his hair, her mouth opening up to his, and their tongues meet, tasting each other as deeply as they can. His hands go up inside of her shirt, and she moans into his mouth when he touches her. By then his lower half is definitely responding, and he pulls back reluctantly, panting. He presses his forehead to hers, and they sit there, their breathing evening out.

Beckett moves her hands to his chest, and keeps them there, listening to his heartbeat. He kisses her again, but this time it is slow and sensual. Her tongue slides in warmly between his lips, and he knows that he will never kiss a different woman again. Not in his life time.

_Five._

"Castle, you can't go in there, it's too dangerous." Esposito said harshly. "Let us handle it."

"No." Castle said. "She's my partner, I'm helping. I can't loose her, okay? I can't let that crazy Cyco-killer shoot her. She can't die in my arms. Not again." Castle finished.

Esposito hesitated a moment, but then sighed, and handed Castle a gun. "Tell anyone about this, and I'll shoot you. Got it?" He threatened.

Castle nodded, and put his vest on as fast as he could. He prayed to God that nothing had happened to her yet. He couldn't loose her. Not like this.

He and Beckett had had their hands full the past week, working on a serial killer case. Just last night, a call had come to the precinct from the killer, saying that he had Beckett, and had the video to prove it. They had traced down where the video had been taken, and were currently surrounding it; Gates, Ryan, Esposito, and Castle with the rest of the police force.

Castle stood behind Ryan and Esposito.

"Go in when I tell you." Gates voice said through Esposito's walkie-talkie.

"One, two, three... Now!"

They rushed into the warehouse.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Beckett felt hot, wet tears slide down her face as she stood there, arms tied above her head with rope, mouth gaged with a cloth. The killer she had been tracking for the past week stood a few feet in front of her, getting his gun ready to kill her. She struggled again, helplessly, wishing there was someway out of it. Her mind wouldn't except the fact that she was going to die. She already had once. Why did it have to happen again? Her hands had rope burn from so much of her struggling. Another tear left a wet trail down her face. The killer looked up at her, his gun finally ready.

"You know this was never intended, detective." He said lightly. "You just knew too much. I'm sorry to do this to you." He lifted up the gun, and aimed it to her chest. "Any last thoughts?" He asked, smiling slightly. "Don't worry. I'll make it quick."

She immediately thought of Castle, and how she had never told him she loved him. She remembered his smile, and his laugh, and his voice in her ear. She felt his arms wrapped around her, and his hand holding tightly to her own. She remembered always. She remembered if only.

She closed her eyes, tears still coming out of them, ready for the impact of the bullet. A gun shot fired. She waited for the pain. But... it didn't come.

She opened her eyes to see what had happened. To see what he had done wrong. But instead, she saw Castle standing in his place, gun in hand.

"Kate!"

And then he started running towards her, dropping his gun on the floor. He reached her, and quickly pulled down the gag on her mouth. Beckett let out a gasp, half sob, and Castle worked on the ropes holding her hands. When he finally got them off of her, she wasted no time. She didn't care that there were now officers pouring into the room, and that everyone was either staring at her or the killer. She quickly grabbed Castle's face in her hands, and kissed him roughly. His arms wrapped around her waist, and for a second, her feet got lifted up off of the ground. She opened her mouth to his, and his tongue entered. Pent up desperation and heat finally got released as they kissed each other senselessly, Beckett's hands tangling in his hair. Castle felt someone grab his shoulder, but he brushed them off, not wanting to end his kiss with Beckett. His mouth molded itself onto hers, and he loved the taste of her. He couldn't get enough of it. And it seemed, the same went for her as well.

Finally, when oxygen was needed, they broke apart breathlessly, their breathing reflex turning back on.

Beckett leans her forehead to his, and says what he has wanted to hear for three years now.

"I love you."

She kisses him again, and when she pulls back and looks into his blue eyes, she has never seen so much care before.

He says it back.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Hopefully you liked it. :) I'm really sorry to those who are reading The Night The Lights Went Out. I horrible at up-dates! Don't worry, the next cahpter will come soon. 3<em>


End file.
